


Levi Ackerman x Reader 18+ (one shot)

by Petulla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Hardcore, Kissing, Light BDSM, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petulla/pseuds/Petulla
Summary: Each page has a different story.They have one thing in common. You and Levi + sex.If you have a veiled need to read about how you do it with Levi. Entry.But take it as a warning ...Great, we've got this over with, and now we can enjoy a story.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman x Reader - Relationship, Levi ackerman x you, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a few days since Levi tried to make my life hell. I'm not saying I didn't deserve it. II've been pissing him off since I came. I must have my opinions and thoughts forever. I also like to do shit, so when Eren asked me to steal all the cleaning supplies from Levi's office, I didn't hesitate for a minute.

When he found out, he was so incredibly upset, he decided to train us for weeks until the culprit confessed. I lasted it, about two hours. Then I was tired of this game. In return, I had to clean his entire office, looking at me the whole time and talking about my cleaning.

The biggest problem, however, came when I was at breakfast. Of course everyone was there with me. I was talking to Eren when Captain Levi came running after us, who had a lot of talk about sitting near Eren, laughing, and other things. When he said all this, he forced me to sit at their table, which was not only unpleasant for me, but perhaps for everyone who was there. The captain simply has no judgment. So today he will get a good lesson - a lesson in behavior.

According to Hange, Captain Levi has a pretty hard sleep. It's nice that she told me, but I wanted to make sure he didn't wake up in the middle of my work, I probably wouldn't survive. So, I ran to Hange and stole her test tube full of medication to help her sleep. And of course I threw it in the tea I gave Levi about an hour ago, so if I'm not mistaken - he should be asleep by now.

I knocked lightly on the door that belonged to the captain. No sound. "Captain? This is (y/n), can I come in? ”I asked as sweetly as I could, and when I didn't hear any noises I peered. The captain slept in his chair. He looked quite cute now. No standing we have to get to work. 

Getting Levi to bed was harder than I expected, so it's good that I used the sleeping pills. Without them, I could already make excuses. Anyway, let's get to work…

** a few hours later **  
He awoke with a heavy exhalation, looking around in confusion for a moment before registering me. He wanted to move, and that's when it came. "So that's how it's gonna be?" His cold voice, his face didn't change a little, no fear, just contempt. Well, I've been up all night, Captain.  
"I'll fall asleep in my chair and wake up and you'll tie me to the bed?" He snapped the handcuffs sharply at the last words, and I just prayed that it would last.

The truth is, I like that little bastard. Everything he does attracts me except one thing. And that is the fact that he lacks respect. In front of me. So now he's lying here, naked and handcuffed on his own bed. "I always knew you were into some kinky stuff, but this?" He looked at his hands and tried to fold with them again. “It's a little overboard.

Watching him was so much fun, he thought about how to get out of this situation, his face was red and obviously everything was very uncomfortable. "Why don't you just take off my handcuffs? Or better yet, you hope I don't get out of them alone. Because if I can get out of them ... ”here was the right time to end his monologue, I took a little whip, exactly what I found when I had to clean up the stables and slapped him over the right side of my thigh.

He exhaled sharply, if his eyes had been upset before, so now he might kill me with a look. Why is it worth it to me? Did I feel a smile on my face? "What am I to you? Just a pet? Toy? You better watch where you're throwing your hands.” I grinned and hit the exact same spot. He exhaled again, but this time he added a little back. He turned off against the wound. Are you starting to enjoy it, Captain? Another blow to the other side of the thigh.

He was breathing, as if a few-kilometer race had just taken place. "Let me go. I won't say it again, the fact that the handcuffs are strong doesn't mean anything at all. I can get out of it ... 'he began to throw himself furiously and get out of handcuffs in all sorts of ways. Watching him slowly and surely give up sent me a fresh wave of emotion, right into my lower abdomen.

After a while, he gave up. "You gave them to me really tightly. Smart. I have to leave that to you, you're really smart. ”He looked me in the eye and showed me a smirk on my face. "Well, if I'm supposed to be your pet, don't let me down. Don't disappoint your master. ”Another blow to the same spot, his face red. Pain or pleasure.

"Is that the biggest blow you'll give me? Or are you going lightly on me? Come on, if I had you tied like that ou I would smack your ass hard. And you know it.” Well, don't forget that's exactly what you wanted. I slapped him, hard enough to feel it and he felt it. His whole body tightened and he exhaled a little again. Despite the same spot on her thigh again, they both now had strangely pink surroundings. But that wasn't the only strange thing. Most interestingly, the more I slapped Levi's thigh, the more his penis cost.

I walked over to his lips and started kissing him, he didn't protest. On the contrary, the moment I pressed my lips to his, he started working together. I kissed him for a few seconds before I pulled away again. His face burned red. "The last two shots were rough. Looks like you got it in you. What else do you have in you, um? ”His breathing was full of excitement, his whole body was hot. "I want you to show me what else you have inside, wake up the beast."

So much talking and so little action. I looked at his cock, which was already pretty hard. How little is enough, Levi? I took his cock in my hand and at that moment he dug his hands into the pillows below. "No, let go of my..." He paused for a sigh between each word. I like this captain, I smirked.

However, I let go of his cock, looking a little confused and a little sad that I did what he asked. "If you touch him, you could take him straight in your mouth."

Two more blows to my thighs "Do you know what you did wrong?" I asked in a perfectly calm voice. "Yes, Master."  
"Say it throughout the sentence."  
"I know what I did wrong."  
"You agree that such behavior does not deserve a reward. You agree, "I grinned, his whole body tensed, he was still breathing intermittently, I saw how much he didn't want to say these words. "Yes, Master."

"Very well." I grinned and began to take off my pants and underwear. "Oh, so you'll make me eat you instead of everything. How our cards turned. ”Another silly grin of his face. I started playing with his cock again and kissed him roughly on the neck at the same time. He sighed and writhed in every possible way. "Kiss me more," came his mouth. "Kiss me more," he repeated. Another blow to the thigh, over which he just sighed more. "Please, please, please. Kiss me more. ”And that's exactly what I did, kissing him for a few minutes until he was too loud.

"I want you to sit on my face. I want you to ride my face ... "  
"You were pretty bad boy..."  
"Yeah ... I was very, very bad boy. I was so naughty. And you know, my punishment should have come so long ago. Why don‘t you put me in my place? You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Waves of pleasure ran through my whole body. He was right, that's exactly what I would like. My whole body just wanted to sit on Levi's face, but I had to tease him a little. I climbed into his naked body with mine. And began to rub against him. For a while I was so tormented him and myself too, actually, because when I finished it, I was pretty wet. "Please," he whispered again.

This time I had nothing to wait for and sat on his face, he immediately started licking me with his tongue. You were playing with my pussy. "Do I taste good?"  
"Yes, you taste good ... You taste good, master." He continued for a few minutes what he was doing. His tongue found a place where it made me to cum. And he knew it. He recognized it from the movements of my body from the way I sighed there.

„Cum...cum...cum...“ he whispered, continuing, "I want it all over my face. I want to really taste you ”Those few words were enough for a wave of pleasure to pass through me, grabbing his hair and pushing it a little towards his mouth. He enjoyed every second his tongue touched my pussy.  
"I‘m cumming.“ His tongue began to move, forcing me to do so. 

It took me a few seconds to catch my breath. I lay down next to him. "It was fun, master. Come play with me again someday. ”He grinned. However, I had no idea what I was getting into with this.


	2. Captain!Levi x Captain!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) developed into the captain of the entire unit within a few months. Thanks to that, she spends even more time with Levi and thanks to one awkward move, the prank wars began. Such wars can end anyway... even in bed

It's been almost five months since I became captain, and it's exactly two weeks since I accidentally started a prank war between me and Levi.  
Levi has spent much more time with me since I became a captain. Much more. When I was a cadet, he called me to the office from time to time to help him with something, whether it was my personal opinion or making tea. However, I am now in his office slowly, more often than in mine.

Well, I brought him tea 14 days ago, it was quite late in the evening and I felt tired. I laid the tea on his table full of papers and somehow managed to get my hands on the teapot and pour all his papers over. So what did I do? I saved my life and ran away.

A few days later, Levi cleaned up my entire room, which wouldn't be so bad if my mess wasn't a system. I couldn't find anything for a few days. I didn't know my schedule because he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

About two days later, I decided to take revenge. I was supposed to go make tea as usual. But instead of tea, I put coffee there, and to make it even better, I put some honey in his coffee. Then I called one of the cadets to bring him "tea". Oh his roar, it was like heavenly music to my ears.

In return, he hid all my clothes except the pajamas I was wearing. When he snuck into my room at night. I won't lie to tease him it was fun. I would even swear he's having a good time too.

Today I'm planning something far worse, before it was just school shit, nothing very ugly. But today. Today is the day d. Erwin summoned all the captains to his office. And by all that I mean, me, Levi and Hange. I came third, so it was perfect, I sat next to Hange and opposite Erwin, so Levi would sit next to him. It couldn't get any better.  
It wasn't long before Levi was in the room.

Erwin stood up and began to talk about his plan for the battle for the walls. I admit that it was quite an important project, but mine was more important. I took off my right shoe, so now I was just in my sock and lightly touching Levi's crotch. Which immediately gave me a puzzled look. I grinned devilishly and began massaging his dick. He began tossing himself awkwardly, his face turning red. He was hard in a moment.  
“Levi? All right? you look red. ”Erwin asked with sincere concern in his voice.  
"Yes, Captain, are you all right? Aren't you getting the flu or something? You're completely red. ”I grinned.

"Actually, yes." He shouted, moving his chair quickly, which made it look as if he would fall to the ground at any moment. However, he somehow balanced it. "Excuse me please. I'm not feeling well. ”And he was gone in a moment. _(y/n) 1 Levi 0_ I thought.

The meeting lasted maybe ten minutes, then Erwin let us go about our own business. Satisfied and with a smile on my face, I walked through the corridors. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for me as I walked past Levi's office, the door opened, and a hand peeked out, grabbing me and forcing a few very awkward steps into his office.

What the hell do you think you...?" I began, but I didn't finish the sentence, the door closed again in a few seconds, my body glued to them and Captain on me, who looked very confident. He had his right hand on my mouth and looked at me like a predator looking at a wounded cub.

"If you do such things to me, you must be prepared to face the consequences." He grinned and put his hand on the door. He leaned slightly toward me, a little as if waiting for my approval, which he received when I pressed my lips to his. After a while, our lips parted, "I don't know what you're talking about, Captain," I said in the nicest voice I could make at the moment.

"And you don't know how long I want you." He bit my lower lip and pressed his crotch to mine, I could feel the big lump in his pants. Did it stay there after I played with him? Or this is from a kiss. "From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. I had to have you for myself, I tried my best to separate you from those brats. Work in my office, separate work from them. Especially from Eren, I saw him looking at you and I couldn't bear it. "

To hear him pour his heart so openly overwhelmed me with a pleasant feeling. "And you don't even know how long I've wanted to fuck you. From the first moment you thought I would obey such stupid orders. So strong and yet ...“ I looked at him and saw the spark that appeared in his eyes.

He started kissing me roughly, there was everything in it - excitement, passion, expectations. We kissed for a few minutes, and in the process, we managed to take off most of our clothes - all he had left were boxers and my underwear. I started looking at him a little. "Do you like what you see?" He asked. I bit my lip and watched him for a moment. So this is mine now? I had to be a good girl.

As I looked at him, I slowly switched to fastening the bra, which I unbuttoned and dropped on my shoulders. "And you?"  
"Very," he said in a slightly excited tone. He took me by the hips and sat me on his desk. In a moment, his lips were on my right nipple and his left hand was on my left. My morning was heard in a quiet room. "Yes, I like that, moan just for me."

It took him a few minutes to be happy with my breasts, and he moved a little lower. He helped me take off my panties, and then attacked my lower abdomen, which he kissed gently at first, and then licked roughly. My sigh sounded all over the room. My hand was deep in his hair, which I gripped roughly. I was close to doing myself when he stopped. I growled a little in disapproval, earning me a smirk.

He stood up again and kissed me roughly while we kissed I helped him out of his boxers. His cock circled around my lower abdomen. "Wait," I whispered, and climbed down from the table, his confused gaze turning very quickly into excited as I turned my back and especially my ass to him. "That's what I want," I said in a similarly excited voice.

"Oh (y/n), what are you doing to me?" He whispered in my ear as he slowly inserted it into me. He was so gentle for me to get used to him. But the moment he found out I was okay, he started fucking me very roughly. It was no longer just my excited sighs, but his, which mingled in an otherwise quiet office. At one point, he grabbed my (h/c) hair, just so he could tilt my head a little better and kiss me. Table made loud noises. Which neither of us could care less.

He started playing with my pussy. That was when I stuck my back to him. His hot body on mine. It didn't take long and I was close to doing it. "Levi ... I'll cum." I said, and he added at a rather rough and fast pace. I gripped the edge of the table tightly with my left hand while my right wandered to my sole. "Come for me." He whispered in my ear. And at that moment, it was as if my body was listening. The whole thing withdrew, and then only the pleasant wave came that took me into the unknown, and then back again. A few seconds later, Levi cum on my ass.

He glued his whole body to mine. "That was amazing," he said, taking a breath. "We're not done yet," I grinned at him and turned to face him. "Damn, I really love you (y/n)." He blushed as soon as he said that. suddenly it wasn't the famous captain. "I mean ... I."  
"I love you too, Levi." He looked at me with something I would only describe as love in his eyes. He grabbed me in a bride style and took me to his bedroom, where we had two more rounds, once he was upstairs when I was lying down. Then he was downstairs as I sat on it. It was a few moments when nothing else existed.

When we were too tired to get up. We lay on the bed next to each other, cuddling up to each other, talking about nonsense and things that interested us. Until we fell into a carefree sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gorgeous,   
> thank you for reading the next part, do you have any ideas what you would like to read next?   
> \- Feel free to write me some ideas ♥


	3. PLAY WITH ME (Levi x Reader x Erwin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Levi x Reader x Erwin  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter **smirk**

Almost everything has changed since (y/n) joined the Survey Corps. Don't get me wrong when it comes to fighting and using 3D gear, she was horrible, she had to learn almost everything, but thanks to her friendliness and the way she treated others, no one really bothered to teach her.

One of the people who liked her perhaps a little too much was Levi, who could feel firsthand how loving and measured she was at the same time.

A few weeks ago, he saw her cleaning the library and went to look at it, she was standing in a chair cleaning the dust on the locker, he spoke to her and it scared her, she didn't know anyone was behind her, she made one sudden movement and suddenly she felt falls. But it was not the hard ground she felt beneath her, it was Captain Levi's body. (y/n) felt her face turn red. Just like she saw a light pink in Levi's face. She wanted to get off him, he wouldn't let her, on the contrary he kissed her briefly.  
(y/n) deepened the kiss almost immediately, as if she had been waiting for this all along, and maybe she was waiting.

She was with him a few times, they enjoyed each other several times, but she always left as if nothing had happened, she pretended in front of the other cadets as if she almost didn't know Levi, which was not true and for some reason, Levi was uncomfortable but could not to do so, he knew very well that if anyone found out about this, it would be a big problem.

Two days back, but something he didn't expect happened. He went to see Erwin, because of the papers he had done, when he heard strange noises, as if Erwin's bed were moving, he knew what it meant, because he knew it himself, thanks to (y/n). He decided not to disturb him, and whoever the person was, he opened the door a little to put the papers in there when he heard Erwin address his beloved. And it was no different name than (y/n)

For some reason incomprehensible to him, his stomach tightened and he felt upset, and it turned out, the cadets running five more laps and having to fight an hour longer. Eventually he went to confront Erwin.  
Levi just walked into his office. It was already clear to Erwin what he wanted to talk about, in fact it was clear to him, only in part.  
"Levi before you say anything ..." but he didn't let go "how could you?" Now Erwin looked at him, frightened.  
"Listen, I know she's a cadet, and I shouldn't, but she's ... different."  
"Yeah, I know, and I thought it was mine." Levi could feel the blood boiling in his body.  
"Wait ... so you're the reason she'll never stay with me?" while Erwin looked like someone had taken away all his toys, Levi was already beginning to understand what this was all about and why it should be different  
"No, she's leaving me, too."  
"So there's someone else?"  
"I don't think so ... did she tell you, you were a couple? Are you together?” Erwin raised an eyebrow at the question and thought about it for a moment.  
"No, not once." That's exactly what Levi expected.  
"I knew it. She only takes us as toys, maybe we could turn the cards around a bit.” Levi had a plan in his head a long time ago, which for some reason he liked very much.

So now (y/n) was standing in Levi's bedroom, her hands tied to the ceiling with a blindfold, almost naked. "I have something special for you," he whispered in her ear and felt her tremble. He pulled away for a moment, and when he was in his bedroom again, it was with Erwin.  
Levi kissed her first, rudely and passionately, and she gladly returned the kiss. However, when Erwin tried to do the same almost immediately, he recognized it as he pulled away from her, she had a smirk on her face. "So my present is Erwin?" At that moment it was clear to her that they both knew.  
"I was really surprised to find out that you weren't just playing with me, (y/n)," Levi began, angry but excited in his voice.

"In my defense, I never said we were dating. Or that you have to be with me.” She bit her lip. "Is there anyone else?" This time it was a question from Erwin, who still sounded the same, neither anger nor anything else. "No, just the two of you." The truth was that (y/n) couldn't choose, they were both completely different, but they were both attracted to her. She just wanted them both, so she took them both.

She was pretty sure Levi's fingers had touched her navel, because his hands were always soft. "You played with us, so it only feels fair to us playing with you now." She felt her whole body thrill with excitement. Yes, she thought, but she didn't say it or say anything, Erwin's lips attacked her almost immediately.

His kisses weren't the same as when they were together, these were rude. She felt Levi step behind her and kissed her lightly and bit her neck. Her brain couldn't understand the whole scene, but her body did, and she enjoyed it. Within minutes, her bra was down and Levi's hands were on her nipples. She moan into Erwin's kisses, which he gently grabbed under her neck, perhaps to bring her a little closer.

After a few minutes, they both stepped away from her almost naked body. She had a few seconds to breathe out what was happening. She felt her heart pound, but she also felt she wanted more. Levi was the one who took the first step and began to take off her last piece of underwear. "What should we do with you now?" He stood behind her all the time, and this time it was he who grabbed her by the throat, but not as gently as Erwin had before, and (y/n) stuck to him. "Play with me." she spit, and though she saw nothing, she felt the smirk Levi had left her, put his hand off her throat, and threw himself roughly on her lips.

While Erwin began working on her breasts, at first he only touched them briefly, but then he took one of her nipples and began to suck on her. (y/n) sighed into Levi's mouth, almost incessantly. There must be something very wrong with her when she wanted this from the moment she saw the two of them. She wanted these two, but she wouldn't have thought it would end like this.

Erwin knelt slowly to her lap, which Levi did, but on the other side. It was Levi who made her spread her legs a little more.  
"I see you like it very much," Erwin grinned as he struggled against her lower abdomen, feeling how wet she was. "We're going to play now." Levi grinned, his tone forcing (y/n) to exhale with excitement, at the same time, but she knew what it meant, one with her lap and the other with her ass….  
"Wait," (y/n) breathed, but there was nothing to wait for. In a moment, the two's tongues wandered over her most sensitive parts, and all that could be heard for a few minutes was her moans.

Apart from the tongue, they both added more fingers, forcing (y/n) to sigh even more, no matter how hard she tried to keep her sighing, there was so much. And she loved it. She could feel how sensitive her lower abdomen was, she could do herself, if they let her, but they seemed to feel it and stop doing their best. (y/n) growled a little disapprovingly, earning a slight smirk from both men. "The best is yet to come," Levi said.  
And this time it was Erwin approaching her ear so he could whisper in, "We're fucking you roughly now."

"Wait! What? You can't do that. Not both at once ...“ This time (y/n) started twitching lightly, she didn't realize this at all, of course not, her brain took a leave after Levi handcuffed her.  
"Yes, both at once," Levi said, _if I don't want to, so why am I so excited?_ (y/n) thought. "You're both too big, there's no way ...she continued, but stopped when Erwin touched her with his cock. They were both long time naked, when the hell did they make it?  
Levi, who was obviously longing for her body, began to direct his cock into her ass. While Erwin started kissing her again, not to think about what was going to happen, he may have thought it helped, but the moment she felt Levi inside her, she bit Erwin's lip quite roughly, she wanted to apologize, but Erwin as if he didn't even feel it, he just kept kissing her, and so the irony taste joined their kisses. He gave her a moment to get used to Levi before he began to insert his cock into her much finer than Levi.

At that moment, she didn't even kiss him anymore, she leaned against him and exhaled sharply, this was too much, it was a lot, _damn why is it so exciting for me?_ It only took a moment, but in the end they were both in it. "How are you feeling?" Levi asked, feeling certain doubts in his voice for the first time.  
"Full," (y/n) said with a smirk. "Do you want to continue?" Another question from Levi, which earnestly surprised her, wanted to think about it for at least a moment, but her lips were faster. "Yes, I do."

They both started moving slowly in her, "oh, fuck..." it was too much, her body was hot, and yet, all she wanted was to continue. For a moment, they both moved quite roughly in her, and unable to say a word, she just moan. Levi wrapped his arms around her nipples and squeezing them roughly as Erwin began to play with her lower abdomen with his fingers. She wanted to tell them that if they continued like this, so it would be done soon, but it wasn't necessary, they knew… 

And they enjoyed the way (y/n) curled up. Not only did they enjoy the sighing, they wanted to enjoy the way you done yourself. "Oi, brat, I want to hear the name," he grinned as he waited for her to choose one of them in some way.  
She couldn't stand everything they were doing to her any longer, and she did herslef, she felt a huge wave of pleasure accompany her, the "Master" shouted perhaps too loudly. This time it was Levi who said "fuck" her words, got him into euphoria and was so close he almost made it into her. So that it wouldn't happen there, he got out of it almost immediately. Erwin grinned, knowing exactly why Levi had done it. "I think we should switch," Erwin said as (y/n) gasped for breath.

"Yes, but differently," Levi said, (y/n) didn't understand, but in a moment she did. Her hands were no longer tied to the ceiling, and the blindfold was gone, but it still took her time to get used to the light. "I want you to go to four," Levi grinned, (y/n) done it almost thoughtless.  
Erwin was the one who started fucking (y/n) in the ass now, Levi waited until Erwin did so, and then he wanted (y/n) to take him in the mouth she did, Levi grabbed her hair and immediately began to pound roughly into her mouth. "Look at me," he told her, and when she did, he exhaled. 

They were both very rought, so it didn't take long for Levi's question, "Would the kitten like some milk?"his horny gaze lasted him most of the time, for a while, Levi and Erwin made one in her mouth and the other in her ass.

"I want you to swallow it all nicely." Now it was (y/n)‘s turn to smirk and do what Levi asked, and then show him an empty mouth. "Good girl" Levi grinned at her, (y/n) just knelt there for a few minutes, exhaling what had just happened, her legs were like jelly, so she didn't know if she would be able to stand, Erwin took her in his arms and asked her wherever she wanted to go, she replied with a red on her face that she was going to the bathroom

Within a few minutes, she knocked on the door, and this time it was Levi who took her and carried her straight to bed, where Levi lay down on her left half, Erwin on her right and for a moment, everyone just lying there trying to absorb what just happened.

(y/n) felt tired and wanted to leave, she got up, but the hands of both men made her lie down again. "What's that supposed to be?" She wondered, looking at both Levi and Erwin. "You're staying with us today." It wasn't a question. Levi just told me. "No." she said, trying to get up again, but it turned out exactly the same. "It wasn't a question, if I had to, I'll tie you up again …" she looked into Levi's eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding at all. She will either stay here for better or for worse. She had never slept with anyone like this before, lay beside men, and woke up beside them.  
She looked a little scared, but she was too tired, so she just settled down. She fell asleep in a moment, her head resting on Levi's chest, her ass perhaps too outstretched to Erwin.

The two stared at the ceiling before Erwin finally spoke, "Levi, I ..."  
"I know, I love her too."  
We are so screwed"  
Yep ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... did you enjoy it? I really hope so! You can leave me a comment (comments, etc.) or maybe a suggestion for the next chapter ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful, how did you like the story? If you liked, don't forget to leave kudos, or some nice comment.


End file.
